


The Ancient Lamnshi and the reclusive Scientist

by MissCutieYuki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ford in heat, Pre-Portal, Reader is a Lamnshi, Reader is an alpha, nonhuman reader/Human Ford, suspense (just a little bit)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCutieYuki/pseuds/MissCutieYuki
Summary: Ford, after witnessing his car get... eaten.. decided to go deeper into the woods then he had ever been, which proved to be a horrible idea. He not only finds he no longer knows how to go back, but he is being chased by creatures that seem to be growling. By the deep thumps and small tremors he suspects they are far bigger than any anomaly he has encountered. Not quite as big as the giant tree that took his car, but still big enough to kill him in an instant. A strange girl who, seemingly, looks like a human but with blue hair and skin watches from a low hanging branch. He followed her glance and saw his book... his journal... he must’ve dropped it as he had fell, well, tripped. She made it glow a blue-white and it levitated into her hands. He never thought she would mark him, and never thought it possible for a human to go into, what she called, ‘heat’.
Relationships: Stanford’Ford’ pines/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Had an idea and thought it sounded kinda cool, also there aren’t many Ford x readers where the reader isn't human, but a mythical, legendary creature who can use magic. So thought I’d make one. Hopefully it sounds good.

The tribe of Lamnshi was an ancient power so strong the females of said tribe were on par with the power level of the mighty AXOLOTL. The men had the same level of power as the dream demon Bill Cipher. They had lived deep in the heart of the gravity fall’s forest since the dawn of time. Like animals the tribes ‘people’ go in heat for the whole month of December. One day in the year 1245, a child was born. With the child held more power then AXOLOTL itself. Once she was of age she became the newest Alpha. Everyone had expected her to choose a mate the first time she experienced heat, but instead she pleasured herself. She claimed that she felt someone else will come along and sweep her off her feet. One day, a sickness swept through the forest and made the men so sick they couldn’t eat and barely able to walk. Once this happened the females then, once heat struck them, went out and wandered until they found a male creature. They tried to mate but only ended up being killed, or eaten. Those who did mate, their babies were killed by the creature, as it couldn’t tell they were theirs. Now you, the lone Alpha of the forest, was alone. All creatures respected you and feared you. If you wanted their food? they would give, you wanted a watering hole? You got it. They never tried to attack, well, the smart ones. Every once in a decade an idiot creature would try to ‘knock you off your pedestal’, only to end up battered and beaten on the ground. You had wandered place to place in the woods, seeing as no one of your kind, but yourself, was left. So what was the point in stayed in the same place? You always had a thing to want to discover and learn about the world and explore it. One day you were looking at the sky, when you heard labored breathing and running feet. You pondered what creature it could be, it was similar to yours but if your kinda run they never run out of breath. You looked down and watched as a skinny man with peachy skin tripped on a branch. What made you curious was he had dropped an interesting book. Ford’s pov: Oh no...no, no, no!! First i trip, then drop my book only for something to take it, now i die?! I heard myself start crying as i used to do when Stanley and i were kids, only, he isnt here to calm me down. Heck, he probably wouldn’t even know if i died... i heard soft giggling and looked up. The girl was reading my Journal. She then closed it andHopped down, just as the strange creatures were closing in on me. They stoped as she walked up to me, and stared at her as she squat to my level. “H-hi...?” I said nervous still since those things want me dead..... she smiled and tilted her head, then looked back to the creatures and glared softly. When she turned back to me she grabbed my head with both her hands and gently moved it to the side where she placed a kiss on my right cheek. It sort of burned slightly. But that could’ve been my face heating up badly. The strangest thing was, when she did that, the strange creatures looked at me, calmed down, and backed off. They all just.... walked away in different directions. “From now on....” she said. I turned back to look at her. “You are my mate~!” She said. Wait, what?! ‘Mate’?! “I like ya! And i would wanna know more about you without having you be a dead body, but in return i will tell you about my tribe’s kind and of its history. Does that sound good, love?” She said. I blushed heavily when she called me love. “Y-yeah! Also m-my name is, uh.... Stanford P-Pines.... you can call me F-Ford though... uh... I-IF YOU WANT! Y-you don’t h-have t-“ she cut me off with a kiss. So this is what its like to be kissed by a cute girl who’s actually interested in you...? She pulled away. “Want to go back to your house?” She said. I nodded. “I can come visit you aga-“ i started to say but was cut off. “Actually, i was thinking i would live with ya. I would love to see your handsome face and cute voice more often.” She said as she pulled me up to snuggle into my neck in a hug. I once again felt my face heat up, but it was because of the close proximity of her near me. I had felt her hot breath on my neck. I had a very soft voice in my head but i dont wanna act on that..... i’m not ready for that.... the thought was that... i want to feel her hot breath all over my body, and i want to feel her skin more... am i going insane? Probably. No girl wants me but.... i dont get it... she likes me enough to want to.... i blush at the thought as we walk back to the shack, she wants to mate with me...?


	2. Stanford finally gets the girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk and snuggle up to the shy ball of fluff named Ford. You never thought a human could be so shy and charming as well as polite. You also notice his 12 fingers, but when he tries to hide them you do something he least expects.

You and Ford finally saw his home. To most seeing how it looked it would seem some wouldn’t want to live there. For someone like you who had lived in the woods for hundreds of years, you welcomed the cute little shack. You hopped up the porch and watched him fumble around in a small patch in his pants. “Whats the hole on your pants for?” You said poking innocently at his butt’s pants pocket. “Th-thats a pocket.... you store s-stuff in it. A-also why are you poking my butt?” He asked with a dark blush. He was putting keys into the door’s lock. “Because you’re mine. Also here’s a fact about my kin’s mating. We are only allowed one mate for our entire lives. If our mate abandons us or dies, we will have to die alone. Also check your right cheek~! The mark is visible now!” She said. Wait, mark? “Mark? What mark?” I asked as i pushed the door opened. “The mark i had imprinted onto you. Another fact, when kiss our future mate, that kiss forms a mark and that male becomes imprinted. If you like me even a little bit it can boost those feelings. But only if you like me even a small amount. If you dont really have feelings for me or hate me you wont be affected by it.” She said sadly and then hugged me. “But because i imprinted on you, you will be safe. No creature in the woods or out will touch you, but.... you also wont be able to have any girl other then me. Are you okay with that?” She said. I nodded. Not like anyone was actually interested in staying by my side anyway. She saw me fiddle with my hands as i sat down. I was about to put them in my pocket but she took one hand and counted her fingers, then mine. She then kissed them all, grabbed my other hand and kissed the tip of them too. “I love it! Your special like me!” She said. “What do you mean?” I asked. “I was the only one who was more powerful then the mighty AXOLOTL itself! Others were afraid of me, even the creatures not in our tribe. No one wanted to hang around me in fear of making me mad, but i hardly felt mad, i was just depressed and lonely.” She said. At first she had hugged me, but the more she continued her story about her being different the more she distanced herself from me and sat down on the floor. She hugged her legs and started to cry. I felt like my heart was being slowly torn watching this. “Its ok. I understand. I was called a freak and monster growing up, if it wasn’t for my brother i... i don’t know if I could’ve handled it...without him....” You felt him hug you, and you instinctively nuzzled up against his chest while he kept rubble circles on your back with his thumb. “It’s ok, if... i-if it helps.... uh...” he started. He mumbled ‘why cant i be as good with words as Stan is...?’ Then continued “if it helps... i... i do enjoy your uh.. c-company. Also... no girl would have wanted me... they all ran when they saw my fingers... y-your the first to.... like them.. s-so...” he swallowed a hard lump. Why is talking to a girl so hard? Sure he had problems before but its even worse since actually accepts and likes his... ‘deformity’. Ah... he needed all the help the stars in the sky could give him. “So what?” You asked confused. He stuttered again. So cute~! You thought and smiled. “S-so I.... I want to see where th-this uh... relationship goes... and... if... i-if it goes well... w-we could.... y-you know... uh.... M-...M-...” oh come on Stanford! Just say it.... he urged himself to force the word out. “M-Marry. Its what humans do to... well... say they want to... b-be together forever....” she smiled. “Also there’s not much chance we wont have kids....” he looked confused as he helped her up and sat her down on the couch. “What so you mean?” He asked. He sat down beside her. “That mark... every month of December, you will go into heat, like me and my kin. So.... yes. I know its already fall and almost into winter. Heat lasts the entire month of fall, but once intercourse is done you can get a three week of not being in heat. But then you’ll feel it again.” Although he liked the idea of FINALLY having a girl want him..... he doesn’t know what in the world he should think about that.... if anything his nerves rise. Only problem is he cant back down from this... ultimate protection from the forest creatures, AND a girl who will stay with him forever and even want kids with him, or..... be alone and feel immense guilt for leaving her to end up dying alone. Option one.... she was so sweet and caring... he couldn't leave her... “also.... you might not age as much anymore.... s-so you’ll probably look the same in thirty years. (This was 15 years before being shoved in the portal and 10 years before it was made.) “I’m fine with that, at least i wont be alone.... right?” He said smiling. You nodded. “Of course not. I wont let you get lonely, and I’ll be right by your side when you want cuddles!” You smiled in a childish way that made Ford’s heart melt. He hugged her. “Let me show you the-uh-only bedroom i have. I guess you’ll wanna sleep by me?” You nodded. “Ok, well, its late, we should sleep. He turned off the light and walk to the bed with her left hand in his right one. Once they got under the covers he felt you snuggle up to him, he at first tensed but then relaxed. It felt... comforting. “Goodnight my love...” you said as you kissed his mark. You watched until he fell asleep, then drifted into a slumber moments later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Definitely fluff chapter. The next will be more of him interviewing you and writting you into his journal. The chapter after that is winder, and will be a semi-detailed smut. You can skip it once it comes out if you want. Though, it will be Ford in heat.)


	3. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford decided to interview you and you start feeling flirty. He tries to hide the growing urge to kiss you (as he hardly knows you), while you keep trying to make his head spin with your womanly charms. (Its slightly sadistic fun since he suffers and has to fight his urges. Urges you’re making him feel. So in that aspect its semi-sadistic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be constantly updated this story, then whenever I’m done with this one I’ll work on a young Fiddleford McGucket x reader story. But i’ll only be working on one story until then, this one.

The next morning he woke up to.... purring...? He looked around to find..... his head.... between the new woman’s breasts...... his face became extremely flushed as his mind scrambled at the senecio. He immediately rushed to sit up only for the woman to pull him back down. He turned around- bad idea. His eyes now were facing her sleeping ones, and when he tried to push himself away she pulled him closer to where she was breathing on his neck. She stirred a little then.... licked his neck and kissed his cheek. To say he was panicking now would be an understatement.... his mind kept repeating the words ‘oh god’ over and over again. “Later.... if you want to...” his mind momentarily stoped to listen to her with every one of his senses. “You can interview me about my life, my kind, what i can do and how old i am. Also, my name is (y/n). Though you can call me Honey if you want~!” She said winking to him at the end. He nodded. He blushed at ‘honey’. They stayed in bed for a few minutes. He turned around to look over at you. He smiled at your sleeping face and gently tucked a strand of blue hair behind your ears. You, now sleeping and unaware of anything, moved one hand to his stomach the other rested on his upper thigh on the side. He now felt trapped and as if he was on fire... and not just his face. After a while he fell asleep. Later when he woke up he noticed the clock. “9:00am??” He said quietly. He swore he invited his college friend Fiddleford McGucket to his house, and he said it would take a couple of days. So he might arrive today or maybe two days, because of traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first winter Stanford will have since his big move to Gravity Falls.


End file.
